The Purple Box
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: When Severus opens a secret purple box he keeps in his dresser old memories come rushing back. But will these memories be good or bad seeing as they are all about one recently dead best friend of his?


**AN: So here is my submission for Round One of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition! **

**Pair: Severus/ Lily. Relationship: Friendship. Prompts: Purple, Leaving, and the dialogue "We can't do that!". **

**I hope you guys enjoy! **

I sat on the edge of my bed in my darkened flat. My Dark Mark burned on my arm and I knew that he was trying to call me to him but I ignored it. I stood and shuffled to my dresser. I opened the top drawer and peered into it.

"Aperi locum latendi," I whispered casting one of my own spells. The bottom of my drawer opened to reveal a purple box sitting beneath.

I took it out and sat back down. My hands shook as I tried to open it. Once I finally got the latch undone and the top open, the scent of lilies wafted out.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath through my nose. The smell reminded me that the girl who was my best friend was truly gone. Tears came to my closed eyes and I let them fall, not caring that I was a Death Eater who wasn't supposed to show emotion.

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked my remaining tears away. I peered inside the purple box on my lap. The parchment that was in it was stained and wrinkled. A few photographs sat on top and I took the first one out to look at.

The photo had been taken on one of our first days of school. We were both so young and happy. Lily had her arm around my waist and I had mine around her shoulders. It was one of the rare times that I was actually smiling. I didn't know who had taken the picture but I loved it none the less.

I set that photo to the side and moved to the next one. It had to be around our third year. We were sitting in a tree overlooking the Black Lake. Our backs were to the camera but I could still remember that day.

I sat that photo on top of the first one and moved to the next photo. This one was of me and Lily right before I called her…right before we had our big fight. I had a small grin on my face and Lily was smiling brightly, her green eyes so full of joy. I couldn't help but smile at the picture as I tried not to think about what happened soon after the flash went off.

I set that picture aside as well and took out the next one. It was taken on our graduation from Hogwarts. We were both stiff and awkward, having not made up after our fight. I could see a sliver of my dark mark peeking out from under my sleeve. I threw the picture on the ground not wanting to look at it longer than I had to.

I pulled the last photo out. It was of Lily and Potter on their wedding day. I ripped the picture in half, only keeping the half of Lily. Her red hair was a sharp contrast of her white dress but she had never looked more beautiful. I threw the other half to the ground so that I wouldn't have to look at Potter's smug face. It was almost like he was mocking me.

I carefully set the half I wanted aside before moving to the first piece of parchment in the purple box.

It had become custom that Lily and I wrote letters to each other when we couldn't see each other. It had started when we were younger and carried on until the night before she died. That's when I had gotten her last letter.

I pulled out the letter, written in purple ink, and read it.

_Dear Sev, So this is my first letter to you! I don't really know what to say seeing as we only parted about an hour ago. So basically I have nothing new to say. I hope that we get our letters for school soon. The way you talk about it makes me want to go there more and more! Well I guess that's all I have to say! See you soon! Love, Lily._

I let a smile cross my lips as I read the writing from my best friend when we were only ten.

I set that letter with the photos and moved onto the next one. By the date at the top I knew that it was from the summer between our second and third years.

_Dear Sev, I don't know why you would want to leave! I mean we're best friends and best friends don't leave each other! I don't want you to go. You have to promise to never leave me! I want your promise tomorrow. Meet by the big tree in the park at noon. See you then! Love, Lily._

I reread the letter thinking about how I always talked about leaving. I always dreamt of leaving that excuse for a home to see the world.

I set that letter with the other then took out the next letter. I looked at the date again and saw that it was from the winter of our fourth year.

_Dear Sev, You promised that you would never leave me and you know that I can't leave! We can't do that! You know that we can't! I know that you want to leave but please stay, for me? Love, Lily._

I could feel tears fall down my cheeks as I read the letter. I knew that I could never have left her. Even after all this time I never could.

I set that letter aside as well and went on to the next one. From the date I knew that it was soon after our fight.

_Dear Sev, I will never accept your apology. I now know what you truly think of me. You've chosen your words and nothing can change that. I'm sorry but I think that we should stop being friends. James has asked me to Hogsmeade and I accepted. And you no longer have to keep your promise. Leave whenever you want. Love, Lily._

I was sobbing now. I hugged my chest as I let the paper slip from my hand. It drifted to the ground as I pulled out the next letter. The last letter I ever got from her.

_Dear Sev, Harry is growing so fast even if he is still so young, but I know that he is coming soon. The Order has put protection all around us but I have just have this feeling. Oh Sev, I know things would be so much different if certain things hadn't happened all those years ago. I'm glad that you never left even if I told you that you didn't have to stay. I know that you've always been around though, even if you haven't replied to my letters. I hope that you're well. I know that you probably still think of leaving and going to see the world like you always wanted to. You should. I know he'd follow but escape this war if you can, even if we can't do that. You've always been my best friend Sev. Love, Lily._

By the time I was finished reading the ink was starting to run from all of the tears that had fallen onto it.

There were always four things the same about Lily's letters. One, she started out with 'Dear Sev,' no matter how mad at me she was. Two, she always ended with 'Love, Lily' even if she didn't mean it. Three, they were always written in purple ink. Four, they always seemed to smell like lilies.

I took a look through my tear-clouded eyes at all the things surrounding me. It showed our friendship. How it had grown and fallen apart and rebuilt itself even if I hadn't wanted it to.

I blinked away my remaining tears as I gathered everything back into the purple box. I stood letting the lingering scent of lily flowers wash over me. I slowly walked over to my dresser and opened the top drawer.

"Aperi locum latendi," I whispered opening the secret compartment. I set the purple box back where it belonged. As soon as it was away I Apperated from my flat, having only one place in my mind.

* * *

I gave Harry my final memories as I lay dying in the Shrieking Shack.

My last thought was of green eyes and purple ink spelling out 'We can't do that.'

"Can we do it now Lily?" I asked with the last of my breath before closing my eyes.


End file.
